<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need help finding this fanfic by Cressidiacreates24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814216">Need help finding this fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cressidiacreates24/pseuds/Cressidiacreates24'>Cressidiacreates24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cressidiacreates24/pseuds/Cressidiacreates24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is this fanfic I need help finding, please help me find it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need help finding this fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Need help finding fanfiction from Supernatural Fandom</p><p>Need help finding fanfiction in Supernatural Fandom</p><p>Need help finding a fanfiction. Forgot the title but remember what it was about</p><p>I'm looking to find a Supernatural Fanfiction I read several years ago </p><p>The Story starts with Dean hunting with his father and angels cornering them or something Dean is captured and taken to heaven where he is then turned into a baby angel in a egg with Castiel as the nesting father. I know the fic wasn't finished last I read it. but that is basically what I remember from it<br/>I do remember it was on Archive of Our own</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>